


Bubble Wrapped Heart

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Poems [6]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd





	Bubble Wrapped Heart

I wrapped my heart in bubble wrap 

and placed it on the highest shelf. 

Over the years it’s collected dust and grime,

but I refuse to take it down to clean it, 

or view it, 

or even check to make sure it’s still there. 

My heart is too delicate, 

at least as far as I know, 

to be moved. 

I wrapped my heart in bubble wrap,

So never risked finding out just how fragile it was. 

If I brought it down from its shelf, 

out of its protective bubble wrap, 

I could reinforce it with steel 

or titanium 

or iron. 

But I’m too scared

that before I have the chance to make it unbreakable, 

it will shatter into a million pieces 

so small that I could never put it back together again. 

And I would have to go on, 

heartless, 

if I could go on at all. 

I wrapped my heart in bubble wrap 

and placed it on the highest shelf, 

where it slowly decays. 

And I sit here and wonder: 

Is there even a heart still under the bubble wrap?


End file.
